1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic bed and more particularly, to a bed with one or more vibrating member(s) that provide massaging function to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Therapeutic bed are well known in the art which use air bags or water containers. However, since air and/or water is displaced when pressure due to the weight of the user is applied on such mattresses, the pressure force is generally not concentrated at the desired regions of the body such as joints, bones, or muscles of a human body that require therapeutic massaging to relieve stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,864 issued to the present inventor discloses a therapeutic bed including a plurality of parallel wires for defining a bed floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,627 also issued to the present inventor discloses an improved therapeutic bed including a plurality of parallel rubber wires placed on a bed frame, and a vibrating motor and an intermittent hitting plate operatively associated with the rubber wires for massaging the human body.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved therapeutic bed for massaging specific regions of the human body, which eliminates the above problems encountered with conventional therapeutic beds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved therapeutic bed with rope elements secured to an upper surface of the bed frame, with one or more vibrating members attached to the rope elements to more effectively vibrate desired portions of the user""s body.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic bed in which the vibrating members is part of a system in which the vibrating members are connected to the central motor via belts and pulleys.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic bed in which vibrating members are individually powered, each including an individual motor and vibration elements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic bed in which the therapeutic bed is in the form of a chair in which vibrating members are individually powered, each including an individual motor and vibration elements.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.